follow me back into the sun
by iamkellylouise
Summary: AU Season 5 season finale. Sam and Addison are honest with each other for the first time in months, and so begins their family. HADDISAM!


**A/N: AU season 5 finale, because it made me SICK that they had Addison stay and have sex with Jake instead of going home to her son like she said she wanted to do, sick and wrong! So clearly that doesn't happen in this fic haha, I'm working on a few finale based fics this is just the one I finished first :P Enjoy and please review! Title from the song by the amazing band The Rescues!**

* * *

'_follow me back into the sun'  
__~x~_

"Hey" Sam said quietly as he approached Addison in the hallway outside of Amelia's hospital room "How is she?"

"Finally sleeping" she sighed "I just hope she can, deal with this, without a slip"

"She can, I know she can, she'll do it"

"I just, I just want to go home and hold my kid" she whispered tearfully.

"Well then let's go" he said softly, putting his hand on her arm "I'll drive you, let's go"

"She, she called him her unicorn baby Sam, did you know that? Her unicorn baby do you remember, do you remember when we first met her? She was obsessed with unicorns..."

"Because they were magical and they could help people" Sam said softly "I remember"

"It was like looking at that 12 year old girl all over again" she whispered, instinctively moving into his arms "I was holding her and it was like, all of those times she'd fall out with her Mom or Derek and I'd go up to her room and sit with her, she looked so young and so vulnerable and so, scared, I swore the day we put her into rehab I wouldn't let anything happen to her again, that I couldn't ever see her in pain again and, and this, this is just so..."

"Unfair, it's unfair and cruel and completely out of our control Addie" he said softly "We've done what we had to do, what we could do, we helped her, we helped her have her unicorn baby and although the pain of losing him will never go away, she can know that he is helping people all over the country grow up to be amazing people and do amazing things, she can survive this Addison"

"Why do you always know what to say?" she mumbled.

"I don't" he said with a soft laugh "If that were true, if that were true I would've said the right thing when you asked if I was all in"

"Sam" she whispered.

"We can't talk about it now, I know, it's the wrong time, wrong place, but when we get home tonight just give me 5 minutes, 5 minutes and then I'll leave you be"

"It's too late, you've seen me with Jake and now..."

"It's not about Jake" Sam said with a sad laugh "5 minutes, that's all I ask"

"I just don't know if I can give you that Sam" Addison sighed heavily "Not now"

"Just think about it" he said softly, he kissed her cheek and walked away, Addison wiped the remnants of tears from her face and turned to leave in the other direction, almost bumping into Jake.

"Jake" she breathed out.

"You should go with him, I'll stay here" he said quietly.

"Jake" Addison repeated quietly.

"We both know what he wants to say, and we both know that you're always going to be waiting for him to say it, just go Addison"

"I'm, I'm sorry" she whispered, looking at the floor.

"I'll always be here if you need me" he said before kissing the top of her head and going into Amelia's room, Addison took a moment before heading to the locker room to change out of her scrubs.

~x~

Addison walked into her house and let out a sigh as she put her things down on the counter, jumping as she saw Sam half asleep on her couch holding Henry.

"Sam" she said quietly, he opened his eyes and looked over to her "I looked for you at the hospital and you were gone"

"I thought you might want a little time alone" he said quietly "I sent Keisha home, I hope you don't mind"

"No, no that's, ok" she sighed, she walked closer to them and took Henry into her arms "Hi baby" she whispered "Mommy missed you so much"

"I love you" Sam said simply making Addison stop and look up at him "I know you think it's too late but it's not, it's not too late because I, I am in love with you and I am going to fight for you, right now I am fighting for you so just, just listen ok?"

"Sam I asked you if you were all in, I asked if you wanted this, me, Henry, a family and you couldn't say anything, not a thing, you don't want a baby and now suddenly you want to fight for me? You've had a long time to fight for me Sam..." Addison sighed and sat down.

"Having a baby, being a new Dad, having a family, to me doing all of that again was unimaginable and you're right, I don't want a baby, I want this baby, I want Henry, now I, I don't have a ring and I know right now this seems unimaginable but, I got past it and so can you..."

"Sam, Sam what are you doing?" Addison asked, sitting back in her seat in surprise as Sam got on one knee.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery, I love you, will you marry me?" Addison looked at him in disbelief before they both laughed quietly, Henry gurgling and looking up at his mother.

"Marriage is, Sam that was never important to me" Addison said quietly "You don't have to ask me to marry you to be all in"

"I know" he said with a soft laugh "I'm asking because I _want_ to marry you"

"Henry comes first, always, he's our first priority"

"He is" Sam nodded with a small smile.

"And we do this together, as a team, he's our son not, not my son he's ours, that's the only way this will work"

"He is our son" he said softly.

"And you have to really mean it" she whispered "Because if you let him down, then that's it, over, done, you're out the door...you have to mean it"

"Addison I have never meant anything more" Sam said as he moved closer to her and put his hands on her thighs, she reached out and put a hand softly on his cheek before laughing quietly again "I know I asked you to trust me a long time ago and I let you down" he said quietly "But I know now, I know now that just because something is unimaginable doesn't mean it can't happen, I'm so ready for this, for all of this, you just have to learn to trust me again"

"We have to be honest with each other" she said quietly "Not right now but, tomorrow, we sit down and we lay all of our cards on the table, everything that's happened from the day we first got together until now, I know it might not seem like it's important but, this has to be a true fresh start and I don't know if we can do that without honesty"

"Ok" Sam said softly "We'll do that tomorrow"

"And for now, for right now we just, be together because today has been the most, horrible day and all I want to do is be here with you and my kid and, and I love you"

"I love you too" he said as he kissed her "How about we settle this little man to sleep, order in some food and curl up on the sofa"

"I'd like that" Addison smiled "I just need to sit with him a little longer though"

"I understand" Sam said softly "If this face can't make you feel better I don't know what can" he squeezed Henry's cheeks gently and he giggled "You give your Mommy lots of love little man, I'll order the food" Addison watched as Sam walked into her kitchen and took out the take out menus before moving over to the sofa and lying down with their son.

~x~

"Hey" Sam said tiredly as he woke to find Addison getting back into bed with Henry cuddling sleepily against her chest "Good morning"

"Good morning" she smiled softly "We should talk now, right?"

"Sure" he said with a small smile, he sat up and kissed her and Henry's head softly before putting pillows behind his back and letting out a sigh "I slept with someone, just after we broke I slept with someone, I can't remember her name, I just slept with her, stayed the night, made her breakfast and left"

Addison watched him intently for a moment and Sam waited, frowning as she began to laugh.

"You made a one night stand _breakfast_?" she laughed "Oh honey only you"

"I'd never had a one night stand before" he said defensively "I didn't want to just leave and make her feel used"

"Talking about you having sex with another woman shouldn't make me love you more but, I think it does" she laughed softly.

"Well for the record, that doesn't work the other way around" he smirked.

"I didn't sleep with him" she said quietly "Jake and I, we met before I hired him, that date I went on after we'd broken up, I didn't know his name and I, I almost went to Fiji with him" she laughed disbelievingly "But instead I came home to you. At first I got over it, hiring him, because I was with you and he was my doctor but then we broke up and I got totally hammered at that conference and threw myself at him which was, humiliating, and it wasn't much more than that for a while but, he offered me everything Sam, we broke up and he offered me everything you couldn't give me and I, not long after that I kissed him, the same night I kissed you and got Henry and, and then you turned us down again and he was there and I just wanted, I needed someone who, wanted me, for me, not the me I was before Henry, the person I am now and, and he was there"

"I'm sorry" Sam said quietly "That I didn't make you feel, wanted"

"He told me to go home with you last night, he knew that I was just, waiting for you, but there would have come a point in time where the waiting would need to end..."

"No more waiting" Sam whispered as he kissed her hand "I'm here, right now, forever, we're going to get married and raise Henry and, we'll be good together, the best we've ever been, we'll be happy I promise"

"I know" Addison said softly as she put her hand to his cheek "I believe you"

"Why don't we take a few days off work, Amelia's going to need you, I'll spend some time with this little man, and we can have some time all together"

"She probably won't want to see me, yesterday was different"

"You need to try at least, maybe now, maybe now she can lay her angel to rest she can come to peace with this a little easier, of course she'll never get over it but she can't come to peace with it"

"It's just so unfair" Addison whispered "She was finally happy Sam, and then it all went away just like that"

"She'll be happy again some day, she just needs our support, we can give her that"

"I hope so" she sighed "Are you sure you don't mind spending the day with him?"

"Addison" Sam said with a soft smirk "Lets make this clear now, we're doing this together, I'm his Dad just as much as you are his Mom and I hope, I hope one day, maybe when we get married, we can make that official"

"Yeah?"

"Yes" he smiled "I think Henry Forbes Montgomery-Bennett sounds like one great kid"

"I think that sounds like torture, do you know how much hard work it was to write that on everything when I was at school?" Addison laughed quietly "I think, I think Henry Bennett will do just fine"

"Does that mean you'd consider being Addison Bennett?" Sam teased.

"I suppose I can consider it" she smirked playfully, accepting another kiss.

"Ok" Sam chuckled "Shall I make breakfast? Eggs Bennett"

"You're determined to make that a thing aren't you" Addison laughed "Eggs Bennett would be great, thank you"

"Coming right up" Sam grinned, he kissed his fiancée and son again and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

~x~

"Jake, you're still here" Addison said as she approached him at the nurses station near to Amelia's room "You should go, get some sleep"

"I got a few hours in an on call room, I'm good" he said with a small smile "How, how did things go…"

"Good" she said with a small smile "We're uh, we're engaged" she let out a laugh and shook her head disbelievingly.

"Oh, wow that's um, congratulations" he said quietly "I really had no chance did I"

"I'm sorry" Addison said awkwardly "Sam and I we're, we've always been complicated, _I've_ always been complicated, I never wanted anyone else to get caught up in all of this"

"Hey, I'll be fine, all that matters is that you and Henry are happy and Sam, he's a good guy" Jake smiled, squeezing her arm gently "Amelia's awake, go on in if you want"

"How is she?"

"She's, dealing as best she can for now" he sighed "I think a visit from you is what she needs"

"Ok" Addison said quietly "Thank you for, everything Jake, I know I've been a pain in the ass when it comes to Amelia but, she's my sister and I just couldn't…"

"You don't need to explain, I get it, go on in"

Addison let out a sigh and nodded before going into Amelia's room "Hey" she said softly "Jake said it was ok to come in"

"Sure" she nodded "I slept for a good few hours"

"That's good" Addison smiled as she perched on the edge of the bed "I would've stayed but..."

"You've got Henry to get home to, it's ok, I know" Amelia said with a small smile "Is he with the Nanny?"

"With Sam"

"With Sam" Amelia repeated.

"We're trying" Addison said quietly "He, he proposed" she said with a laugh.

"Oh, wow" Amelia laughed "That's, that's good, right?"

"Yeah, it feels, good" Addison smiled "We're not going to mess it up this time"

"Good because you guys are so annoying when you pretend not to be together" Amelia smirked.

"Right" Addison smirked back "Honey I, I really miss you and I know, I know you can't be my sister right now, be Henry's Aunt but, just know that I am always here, always, so when you're ready, if you're ready, just call me and I'll be there"

"You're still my sister Addie" Amelia whispered "I'm sorry for, for everything I said…"

"Don't" Addison said quietly "Honey I understand, I know why, you don't need to apologise, just take your time, if you don't want to be around me yet, just tell me, it's ok"

"No I, I want to try" Amelia said quietly "You're my sister and you, you're finally a mother just like you were always supposed to be and I don't want to miss that, I don't want to miss Henry growing up, it's not going to be easy but, I'm going to try"

"You can spend as much or as little time around him as you want, I'm sure he's going to love his Aunt Amelia and when, when he's a teenager and he hates Sam and I it's going to be you he goes to so he can hide away…"

"Just like I did with you" Amelia said with a soft laugh.

"And I know, just like your mother knew, that you'll take good care of him, and she didn't even like me" Addison laughed.

"That is true" Amelia smirked "We've got a deal" she took Addison's hand and squeezed it "Thank you Addie" Addison smiled and brought their joined hands to her lips, kissing Amelia's hand gently.

~x~

**1 year later.**

"Good morning Mrs Bennett" Sam whispered in Addison's ear as she stirred from her sleep "I brought breakfast"

"Mmm, what kind?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Pancakes with maple syrup, fresh orange juice and half a grapefruit" Addison sat up and Sam put the tray on her lap "Enjoy"

"Now what did I do to deserve this?" she asked with a quiet laugh "And where's our early bird?"

"Still sleeping, whatever Amelia had him doing yesterday must've done the trick" Sam laughed "And this is for our 6 months anniversary, I know you're just gonna say it's corny but we should celebrate these things"

"Thank you Sam" she smiled, reaching over to kiss him "I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered, kissing her again "Now eat up"

"With pleasure" she grinned, taking a bite of the still warm pancakes.

~x~

"That was amazing, thank you" Addison smiled as she put her empty tray on the nightstand, climbing out of the bed to get a wet wipe to clean her sticky fingers and mouth from the syrup.

"It's no problem" Sam smiled "I think somebody's awake" he chuckled as Henry began to sing, the sound coming through the baby monitor "I'll go get him" he left the room and returned with Henry toddling in front of him.

"Mommy!" he grinned, trying to climb up on the bed but failing, Sam picked him up under the arms and threw him on, Henry laughed loudly as he landed on the soft pillows.

"Hi cheeky monkey" Addison smiled as he rolled closer to her and wrapped his little arms around her.

"Hi Mommy" he smiled "Mommy 'appy?"

"Mommy is very happy sweetheart" she laughed quietly "Are you?"

"Yes Mommy" he giggled "Daddy 'appy?"

"I am always happy with you around little man" Sam smiled, tickling Henry's stomach making him laugh again "I was thinking we could go to the park today and then have lunch on the pier"

"That sounds perfect" Addison smiled "What do you think Henry? Do you want to go on the swings with Daddy?"

"Swings!" Henry grinned, he clambered to his feet and jumped on the bed "Now Mommy?"

"Later honey" she laughed softly, she smiled as Sam took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, both of them feeling happier than ever as they watched their energetic son enjoy the morning.

_The End._


End file.
